


Sterek Drabbles

by GeneratorCat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/pseuds/GeneratorCat
Summary: Sterek drabbles written for prompts over on tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: “You’re so beautiful.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Stile breathed, reverently trailing his hands over smooth curves, hot under his fingertips. 

“Stiles,” Derek huffed, impatient. “We don’t have time for this.” 

“Just give me a minute, I’m almost done. God,” he groaned happily, “just look at you.” 

“Lydia is expecting us in…” he glanced at his watch. “Eight minutes.”

“Can’t a man have a moment to appreciate his truck? Damn!” Stiles left off petting his Jeep- newly shiny and without a sign that it had been thrown into a tree by a pissed off witch- and opened the door, climbing into the driver’s seat. 

Derek was already buckled in the passenger’s side. Stiles shot him a look. 

“Dude, you’re a freaking werewolf. You don’t need to wear a seat belt.”

Derek gave a slow blink, the one that Stiles had learned to mean,  _you’re an idiot_. Or something like that. 

Stiles saw that blink a lot. 

“I heal fast- that doesn’t mean I’m invulnerable, or that I want to get hurt in the first place.” He turned to look out the front windshield. “And with you driving, chances are I will be.”

“Hey,” Stiles protested, pulling out of the mechanic’s parking lot and onto the road. “I’m an excellent driver.”

“This is the fourth time your car’s been totaled.”

“None of those were  _my_  fault!”

Derek shrugged, like that was an adequate response in lieu of actual words. 

Better than complete, stony silence, though. Progress. 

“Thanks for paying for the repairs,” Stiles said after a minute. 

Derek looked out the side window, not letting Stiles see his face. “It’s fine. I have the money, and it was partly my fault anyway.”

“No, it wasn’t. It was the asshole witch’s fault. You didn’t have to pay for it. So thank you.”  

“You don’t have to thank me,” he said. His fingernails scraped a random pattern across the thick fabric of his jeans, up and down his thigh. This, Stiles had learned, meant Derek was uncomfortable. 

Stiles didn’t care. 

“Just accept my fucking gratitude,” he sighed. “I know you like to think you’re to blame for everything bad thing that’s ever happened, and that you need to pay for all damage done to anyone in your vicinity, but you need to cut that shit out. You did a good thing, I’m thanking you. Just nod and let’s move on.”

Derek looked over sharply, eyebrow raised. 

Stiles stared back for a long moment until Derek slowly dipped his chin in a small nod, then quickly looked away. 

“Good,” Stiles said, turning his attention back to the road. 

Derek cleared his throat. “We’re going to be late.”

“I’m telling Lydia it was your fault.”

That got him more eyebrow attitude. “You just told me to not take the blame for stuff.”

“Well,” Stiles said graciously. “Here’s your first test. You gonna stand up for yourself?”

“Oh, so you’re doing this for my benefit?”

“Of course!”

“Hm. Okay, then I won’t mind telling her we’re late because you were making love to your car.” 

Stiles shook his head. “It makes me very sad that you think that was making love.”

“Like you would know,” Derek scoffed. 

“I have a very vivid imagination.” 

Derek hummed, a low, not-quite-human sound. “Not the same as experience.” 

“Yeah, well.” Stiles’ grip tightened on the steering wheel. They pulled up to Lydia’s house. 

“Though with a mind like yours, I’m sure you’ve thought of some interesting things,” Derek said, getting out of the Jeep. 

Stiles sat there for a minute watching Derek walk up the driveway, trying to calm his very,  _very_  vivid imagination. 

 _Interesting_  was one word for it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three sentence prompt meme + "vigilante au"

“I’ll make you watch, Wolfman, as I slice your precious sidekick into pieces!” the villain crows with a maniacal laugh.

“I’m not a damn sidekick,” Stiles complains at the same moment as Derek sighs, “He’s not my sidekick,” and they really have more pressing matters to attend to- like, say, the death ray pointed right at Stiles’ stomach- but they pause, roll their eyes at each other in exasperation. 

Derek explains, “This is a  _partnership,_ ” and Stiles adds, “You tell ‘im, baby,” and the villain is confused just long enough for Derek to spring into action while Stiles happily watches. 


End file.
